Purification by Rain
by Frog Slayer
Summary: Kurapika decides to brood during a rainstorm and we get to see exactly what's going on in his mind.


Purification by Rainfall  
  
by: frogslayer  
  
disclaimer: yo I don't own these characters.  
  
note to reader: I was somewhat pissed at the world when I started writing this. I figured instead of doing bodily harm to someone I would write a fic. I liked how it turned out and a few of my friends told me to post it so here I am.  
  
***  
  
The rain fell like a waterfall over the busy town below. People moved about like they always did, blissfully ignorant of the pain in others hearts. Perhaps it was better that way. Everyone could go about their lives happily knowing that it wasn't them wallowing in misery, not caring who or what pain was, until inevitably, tragedy struck them.   
  
It was by far not the first time the young blondes thoughts had taken this path. His life had always been happy. He use to be one of those blissful people, never knowing hurt. Until that fateful day changed everything. Perhaps if he had been stronger he could have done something for his family and friends. If he had had the power he possesed now he could have saved them. Now revenge was all he could give his comrades. That was the only thing that could fix his mistake. The only thing that would ease his concience.  
  
Kurapika raised his head to let the rain careen over his face. Many people thought rain was depressing. Not him. He loved the rain. Rain was nature coming to wash away his worries. That is why, while everyone else was hiding from the flood from above, he stood on the roof soaking up the blessed moisture. Worries and tension flowed away with the water, to be lost somewhere far away.  
  
The raindrops slid down his face like tears, his clothing and hair were soaked. Kurapika didn't care. There were only two things that could make him feel this at ease; rain and his friends. They were his lifeline to sanity. In a time when all he had was revenge, they came and gave him a reason to live. Something more than death and endless hatred.  
  
He loved his friends with all his heart and dreaded parting with them in Yorkshin, but he had to finish his task. They hated that he refused to leave well enough alone. Even feeling that way, they never judged him, they always tried to make him see logic, but eventually left him to his duties. Gon had been so worried about him. The day before he left Yorkshin, was the first time he had ever heard anything near a lie from the young boy. Kurapika had been touched that his friend was willing to be dishonest for his sake, but it was not enough. If he had stayed behind, the remaining Ryodan would have come for him, and this time they might not be so lucky. It was best that he leave alone.  
  
It was funny how everything got so complicated in the span of a few days. The whole plan to take down the Ryodan went completely wrong. Gon and Killua almost died. If it hadn't been for Leorio they would probably have joined the Kuruta clan. His stupidity had nearly killed them. That was why he would not let them come. That was why he had to do this alone. If he allowed anyone to get close to him they would get hurt.  
  
The spiders head had been severed, but it was only so long before it returned. If Kurapika knew about nen removal surely they did. It was only a matter of time. All he could do was hope the spiders did not want to take their revenge out on Gon and Killua for his mistakes. That they would not add more blood to his stained conscience.  
  
Why did everything have to be so frustrating? Why did people have to die? It made no sense. What was wrong with the world when a whole clan of people died and no one did anything? Blood turned the earth red but people looked away to their facaude of a life. Why would no one stop the pain and agony he felt? Why would no one comfort him when the people he murdered haunted his dreams? Why did he bother taking revenge for the dead when it turned him into the very thing he was trying to destroy? He had become a monster, and no one had stopped him. How could they have?  
  
The rain stopped coming down. Kurapika's soul would return to the evil thing it had become. Everything would be the same as it had been since the day his family died. No one was here to stop him, not that anyone could. There was nothing that could stop the endless cycle of hate and murder. It was rather depressing knowing this at such a young age. People got killed and in response to that death loved ones would seek revenge. It was how mankind worked. Only a select few had it in them to completely forgive a murderer. For the rest of humanity it was simply a matter of who would act upon that revenge. Some did it themselves, more cowardly people would ask others to do the dirty work for them. This was a simple fact of life. There was no defeating it. It was human nature.  
  
Life was a painful experience. Many times Kurapika had concidered suicide. There would be no loneliness in the afterlife. He could be with his family and friends, the only people who had ever cared for him. No one would miss him here. Here in this pitiful thing called life. There were religions that thought we are all here because this is our punishment for sinning in another life. That seemed right. This existence could only be called hell. A long, seemingly endless, torture meant to drive one mad. Yes, that seemed right.  
  
Someone came onto the roof but he didn't bother seeing who it was. If they had come to kill him he might do something, but otherwise he did not care. The person lightly walked across the wet rooftop making small splashing noises as they went. The sound stopped just behind Kurapika as the person wrapped a blanket around his shoulders.  
  
"I thought you might be cold after standing in the rain like that." A soft beautiful voice floated through the air.  
  
Slowly he lowered his head turning to see who had joined him. Senritsu stood smiling softly. He grinned half-heartedly in return saying "Thanks." That was all they said. There was an unspoken understanding between them. Kurapika would go off to brood and she would come to comfort him when it had been too long. It had happened many times since they became co-workers.   
  
"You're heartbeat is good tonight. Very calm." Senritsu cupped her ears, closing her eyes to enjoy the gentle sounds around her.  
  
"It rained." Kurapika moved to the edge of the roof to look around at the city, tightening the blanket around himself.  
  
"What would Leorio think if I told him you stand out in the rain. You're gonna get sick, you know."  
  
"It's okay Senritsu. I'll be fine." The blonde glanced back at her, showing the joy shining in his eyes.  
  
"It's good to see you happy."  
  
They stood together for a while just keeping each other company. Occasionally one would talk, but it was far from unwelcome. Thus another cycle in Kurapica's life repeated itself. Whenever the mood struck him he would go to some out of the way place and brood. All the old topics he use to think about would run through his mind. The horrible thoughts that he would never say to another soul. Then someone would come to cheer him up, and he would remember the answers to all his angst driven questions.   
  
No one stopped for others because somewhere there are people that we are all meant to meet. Some meet them early in life, some later. The only thing that had kept him from finding these people was himself. He never truely wanted help from others until now, so he had not recieved it. Maybe his jouney was meant to send him to Gon, Killua, Leorio, and Senritsu for their benefit, but he knew they had helped him. His friends would be his redemption, he knew that. Thoughts of revenge had ebbed away in his mind, after seeing the concern in his friends eyes. The only reason he still persued the Ryodan was to protect those friends. The Kuruta clan would never want, what could be, their only remaining heir to get himself killed for something as petty as revenge. If only he had realized that sooner, perhaps everything would be better.   
  
Kurapika had only one thing left to do in his task. He had to return his comrades eyes. There was a tradition in the Kuruta clan to bury the dead with all their body parts. It did not matter if the body was intact as long as everything was there. They would have their bodies made whole, and their line would continue through him. If the Ryodan sought revenge on him he would fight them. If they chose to leave well enough alone, he would rather not bother them. He had people to give his life purpose now, and they purified his soul a thousand times better than rain ever could. Hopefully one day there would be a life for him that was safe and happy, spent in the company of his friends. Until that day he would hunt, not for revenge, but for the path to his little paradise. 


End file.
